


Triskel

by swampslip



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dysphoria, Forced Orgasm, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other, Outercourse, Polyamory Negotiations, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sloppy Seconds, THREE WAY MUTUAL PINING, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin John, charles being slightly instigative, charles is touch averse until he really isn't, charles is trying to get arthur and john together and accidentally falls for john lmao, i dont know, non-binary john, this reads like a love triangle at firs it's just misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “I… I don’t know,” John whispers as he twists his hand in Charles’ and holds it close to his chest, “I kept flippin’ back and forth for months whether I wanted you or Art or-”“You aren’t sure?” Arthur asks gently, coming up to John’s side, resting a warm hand on the younger’s waist.“No, that ain’t-” John makes a frustrated noise and shivers as Arthur gently pets his waist, “I had the thought of both of you, and it’s not been one or the other since. It’s been both.”“Oh,” Arthur says hoarsely and looks at Charles who’s studying John intensely.“Is- Is that selfish?” John asks quietly, his grip on Charles’ hand faltering as he avoids both older men’s eyes, “I don’t wanna choose.”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Charles Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> john perceives something arthur does as the older man being grossed out by his attraction, it's a misunderstanding  
> Charles gets john off and they don't talk about it first it's impulsive and more of a forced orgasm but john's not adverse just kinda shocked  
> nub, cunt, hole, slit, chest used for john there's a bit of dysphoria but it's less overt and more like, john trying to navigate and find out what he does and doesn't like and he's being kinda cautious but Charles is keeping it easy and trying to keep john comfortable

John’s face has been red since it was decided that he’d be the one to sit in Arthur’s lap, not enough seats in the car for all of them with the supplies they picked up overflowing into the back bench. 

He tries to hold still, balanced on one of Arthur’s thighs, his legs falling to either side of it. 

He knows it’s more comfortable for Arthur if he’s to one side, not centered, but it’s much more of a problem now for him.

Every jolt is nudging him towards the edge and he’s trying desperately not to rock his hips, grind himself to orgasm on Arthur’s thigh.

He’s met Charles’ gaze by accident in the rearview mirror a couple of times, feeling his heartrate climb with the fear of being called out. 

Charles has always been too observant, but John hopes, at least, the older man will keep his discretion. 

John’s half watching what Arthur’s doing on his phone, the older man holding it down on the leg John isn’t straddling. 

Moving from news, to social media, to a puzzle app. 

They hit a small bump in the road and John presses his lips together when Arthur’s thigh presses up against him. 

“Alright?” Arthur murmurs behind his ear, his hand resting lightly on John’s hip to keep the younger balanced. 

John hesitates then slowly shakes his head, whispering as quietly as he can. 

“I gotta move,” John pushes himself up lightly but Arthur’s grip on his hip stops him. 

“What?” Arthur asks softly, “There’s not really anywhere to go…?”

“Arthur… Look-” John cuts himself off with a small gasp as they hit another bump, moving off of the main road onto the gravel climb up to the ranch. 

“... John?” Arthur whispers and his finger’s flex, digging into John’s skin. 

“Sorry,” John says shakily and swings his legs in between Arthur’s, “‘M sorry.”

The younger moves his hands to grip his own legs tightly. 

He keeps himself tense as they make it up to the house, Arthur’s hand slowly leaving him. 

“Sorry,” John whispers again before quickly jumping out as soon as they’re stopped in front of the main house.

He grabs what Charles tells him to carry in, but he feels both older men watching him as he and Sean walk up to the house. 

\--

John almost shouts in surprise when he turns the corner and comes face to face with Arthur after setting the boxes in the kitchen. 

Arthur gently grabs his arm and pulls him into the bathroom. 

John almost immediately starts panicking, freezing up as Arthur closes the door behind them and puts John in front of the sink then steps back, looking at the younger. 

“What was that about?” Arthur whispers after flicking on the exhaust vent and John shakes his head quickly, starting to breathe faster as he stares at the middle of Arthur’s chest. 

“John?” Arthur whispers and looks between the door and the younger as there’s movement in the hallway. 

The older man reaches over and twists the lock on the door, leaving his hand there and glancing back to John. 

“Seriously,” Arthur whispers, “What was that?”

“I’m sorry,” John says shakily and grips the edge of the sink counter when Arthur straightens up and frowns at him, head tilting in confusion. 

“Charles told me I should… I should talk to you,” Arthur says slowly, “Why?”

John’s lower lip trembles in hurt as he realizes Charles knew and betrayed him anyway. 

His eyes start to burn and his chest shudders with a shaky breath in. 

“John?” Arthur asks quickly, worriedly, both his hands coming up to hold John’s shoulders, “Hey, woah, what’s wrong?”

“Why did he-?” John as he drops his gaze, eyes watery and Arthur stares at him in shock, “He-”

“He just said we should talk, Kid, what is goin’ on?” Arthur whispers and his hands start to gently rub John’s arms as he feels the younger trembling, “I don’t know what I did.”

“Nothin’,” John says hoarsely, clearing his throat weakly, “I- It… I didn’t mean to.”

“What?” Arthur murmurs and ducks his head down to look under John’s hair hanging in the younger’s face, “Didn’t mean to what?”

“I… Your leg,” John mutters and squirms, leaning back into the sink, away from Arthur, avoiding the older man’s eyes, “In the car. Had to move ‘cause I… I-” 

“... Oh,” Arthur says hoarsely, his hands freezing on John’s shoulders and slowly lifting off, “Oh.”

John feels his lip start trembling again as Arthur pulls away. 

He knows that the older man doesn’t like him the way he likes Arthur…

But he wasn’t expecting disgust. 

John starts to stutter out an apology before having to slam his hand to his mouth as his voice hitches. 

Arthur hovers in front of him for a minute then takes a step back, reaching to unlock the door. 

“I’ll… I gotta go help…” Arthur says slowly and when John doesn’t respond, he slips out of the door. 

John presses his hand harder to his mouth and lets himself slide down to the floor, curling up tightly as his chest aches. 

\--

“John?” 

John lifts his head as he hears Charles’ quiet voice on the other side of the door. 

“... Can you come to my room?” Charles asks quietly and John looks down to see the older man’s shadow under the door. 

He lets the silence sit for a minute, expecting Charles to add an explanation to that but the shadow just moves, and John listens to the older man’s footsteps head down the hallway.

Towards Charles’ room.

\--

Charles’ door is cracked when John reaches it, and he feels like crying again as he ducks inside and scans the room. 

Finds Charles on the older man’s bed, sitting with his legs pulled up and crossed on the mattress.

“Hey,” Charles says, looking a bit surprised, “... Can you close the door?”

“I ain’t sure if I wanna stay,” John says, trying not to sound weak despite his raw voice. 

“... Alright, I-” Charles glances at the door again and lowers his voice, “I thought you two would… Resolve some things.”

John presses his lips together as his brows lift in hurt. 

“I didn’t think you’d tell him,” John whispers. 

“I didn’t, I just said he should talk to you,” Charles says slowly, “But he came back outside too fast and he… He wouldn’t talk to me.”

John’s breath shudders and he reaches over to nudge the door shut before covering his face as he feels tears brimming again. 

Remembering the way Arthur couldn’t even stand to touch him after finding out. 

“John?” Charles asks quickly, and John listens as the bed creaks and Charles walks closer, “What happened?”

“He… He ain’t interested like that,” John says hoarsely, “I knew that. You knew that.”

“... I wasn’t sure.”

“You shouldn’t have said anythin’,” John whispers and wipes roughly at his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Charles murmurs and John looks up to see the older man standing just a foot away, clear, sincere regret in his dark eyes. 

John tries to swallow down the sob that wants to break free and crosses his arms tightly as he trembles. 

“Can I do something?” Charles whispers, “Or do you wanna leave?”

John shakes his head and surges forward, hiding his face in Charles’ neck and wrapping one arm behind Charles’ waist. 

He feels the older man hesitate, then slowly Charles’ arms wrap around him in return. 

“I’m sorry,” Charles murmurs again and feels a bit stiff around John, “I thought he-”

“He doesn’t,” John says weakly, “... He thinks I’m gross.”

“I… I don’t know if that’s-”

“He wouldn’t touch me,” John whispers, “He just got away as quick as he could.”

Charles is quiet for a moment then sighs softly and his arms wrap tighter around John, his posture loosening. 

One of his hands is steady and warm between John’s shoulder blades and John presses closer, grateful for the physical reassurance that Charles, at least, isn’t disgusted by him. 

\--

John almost gives in and throws a fit when they end up in the same dilemma, three seats, four people. 

“You’re the lightest,” Charles says gently. 

“I think Sean’s scrawnier than I am!”

“No,” Sean coos from the passenger seat, “I’m pure muscle, Marston! Heavier than I seem.”

“You’re not full of muscle, you’re full of-”

“John,” Charles says firmly, then pauses until the younger looks at him, “I’ll share with you.”

John blinks in surprise and glances at Arthur briefly before looking back at Charles. 

“Arthur can drive,” Charles says and tosses the keys to the older man, giving Arthur no choice but to catch them. 

“Fine,” John says slowly and doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he circles the car to the back passenger door, waiting for Charles. 

Arthur seems to hesitate, then silently gets into the driver’s seat, shutting the door resolutely behind him. 

Charles slips past him and into the back of the car before holding a hand out to John and helping the younger climb in. 

John carefully sits in Charles’ lap and pulls the door closed behind him. 

He meets Arthur’s eyes in the rearview then ducks his head and tenses as Charles moves his legs together so John’s straddling his lap and not just one leg. 

“Ready?” Arthur mutters and doesn’t wait for a response before starting the car. 

\--

John is surprised with himself, that he feels more flushed sitting in Charles’ lap, despite the stimulation being less direct. 

Charles keeps both hands on John’s thighs, fingers occasionally tapping in rhythms that John can’t hear. 

It’s the same route home as last time, with the same bumps, the same jolts. 

John shifts slightly as his leg starts to go numb being pinned against the door and Charles’ fingers still in their rhythm. 

Then Charles’ hands move up to John’s hips. 

“You alright?” Charles murmurs. 

“Leg hurts.”

“How do you wanna…?”

John hesitates then shifts his weight more to one of Charles’ legs, trying to keep himself stiff and his thighs pressed together.

Charles’ fingers flex on his hips just like Arthur’s did. 

Then Charles slowly drags him back by his hips so he’s straddling Charles’ upper thigh. 

John tenses sharply and covers Charles’ hands with his, squeezing. 

“It’s okay,” Charles murmurs into his ear and John lifts his eyes to the rearview mirror, seeing Arthur look away just as their eyes meet. 

They hit a bump and John’s lips part as Charles tilts his hips in time with the bump, so the older man’s thigh presses perfectly against John’s nub through his pants. 

John squeezes Charles’ hands again and tries not to gasp as Charles lifts his leg ever-so-slightly. 

Then lowers it. 

Then lifts it. 

John closes his thighs to squeeze on either side of Charles’, his boots digging into the older man’s shin. 

They go over another bump as they transition onto the gravel drive and Charles keeps gently bouncing him as the car shakes, completely obscuring the movement, John’s hips twitching, rocking into the stimulation. 

John gets so close so quick he has to bring his hand up to cover the whine that almost slips out, lifting his eyes to the rearview again to see Arthur watching them with wide eyes, the older man quickly looking back to the road when John sees the realization in Arthur’s eyes. 

Sean says something mildly to Arthur and John can’t stop himself as he starts to tremble, cunt pulsing around nothing as he comes, moving his other hand between his thighs as he feels his slick seeping through his boxers. 

Charles’ mouth presses against his shoulder and rests there for a second as John stares at the back of Sean’s head in shock. 

Hardly able to pull himself together as they pull up to the house.

Arthur and Sean get out and John feels frozen. 

“John?” Charles asks softly, opens the door for them.

John pulls himself up out of the car on wobbly legs and turns back to stare at Charles. 

Charles looks at him worriedly then pointedly looks over at Arthur and Sean. 

“You alright?” Charles asks, loud enough for the others to hear, “You look like you’re gonna be sick… Maybe you should go in.”

John sees Arthur look at them and ducks his head, quickly shuffling away towards the house then breaking into a half-jog. 

“Yeesh,” Sean says as Charles turns around, sees Arthur staring him down, “He get carsick?”  
\--

Charles quickly gets his share put away then heads down towards John’s room, not sure where the younger disappeared too. 

“John?” Charles knocks on the younger’s door and hears nothing inside in response, frowning and moving further up the hall. 

“I didn’t-” 

“I don’t care, just keep that somethin’ you do in private,” Arthur says and turns his head as Charles rounds the corner to see John pressed against the wall next to the bathroom with Arthur crowding his space. 

Charles takes a step closer, ready to intervene, but Arthur turns and strides down the hall before he can say anything. 

John watches him go then sees Charles and visibly tenses.

"... Hey," John says stiffly.

"You good?"

"I don't know."

"... Did I hurt you?" 

"I don't…" John lowers his gaze to the ground and shrinks in on himself as Charles gets closer, "Why did you do that?"

"... Honestly?" Charles murmurs, "I just… I wanted to let you..."

"... In front of Arthur?" John whispers, "Why do I feel like you just used me to prove a point?"

Charles swallows quietly. 

"I didn't really think you’d…" Charles trails off and steps closer, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not-" John shifts and Charles watches as John's cheeks pink again, "I'm not mad." 

"No?"

"Arthur is."

Charles huffs softly and shakes his head, watches as John lifts his hand then hesitates.

"Do you like me?" John whispers, "Or was that a one off thing?"

"It can be a one-off," Charles says slowly, "Or not."

"But- Charles-" John makes a frustrated sound and turns his face away, "Do you like me?" 

"Yeah," Charles murmurs and gestures at his door, "Were you going to my room?" 

"I hadn't decided yet," John shifts his weight and mutters, "Mostly wanted to… Change."

"Oh?" Charles raises a brow at him and glances down, making John tense again. 

John presses his lips together to stop from saying anything stupid and squirms. 

"Do you 'like' me?" Charles whispers. 

"You should know," John mutters. 

"I can guess," Charles whispers and steps closer. 

John looks up at him then ducks his head, face flushing as he squirms. 

"Charles I- I don't know if this is a joke or-" John says hoarsely, nervously, "But I'm still…" 

"You wanna do something about it?" 

John inhales shakily and nods. 

\--

John gasps as Charles covers him on the older man's bed, clenching his fingers in the covers as he looks down between them, Charles' hips settling between his thighs. 

"Oh fuck," John whispers, legs flexing slowly. 

"This okay?" Charles murmurs and leans in to press his lips to John's throat, softly kissing under the younger's jaw. 

"I- Yeah," John croaks and moves his hands to Charles' waist, "You… You know I haven't… Right?"

Charles hums quietly against his neck and pulls back slightly. 

"I didn't," Charles whispers, "Do you want this?" 

John stares at the ceiling for a moment then turns his head to meet Charles' eyes. 

"Is it… Will this change…" John licks his lip nervously and drops his gaze to Charles' chest, "We can still be friends?" 

Charles soft laugh makes John cringe lightly before frowning up at the older man who ducks his head into John's neck and continues to chuckle. 

"Charles," John says weakly.

"Sorry," Charles murmurs, "We can stay friends, if you want… Or more, if you want."

"... Oh."

Charles hums again and kisses down John's neck to the collar of the younger's shirt. 

"Off?" Charles asks, pinching the shirt and tugging it lightly. 

"Yours… Yours, too."

John feels Charles lips move into a smile against his neck and shivers, helping to pull off his own shirts and then Charles'. 

Charles continues down John's chest until his lips are pressed just below John's bellybutton. 

"What about these?" Charles whispers, tucking a finger under the waistband of John's pants. 

"Yeah," John whispers, moving his hands up to cover his mouth, glancing at the door. 

"Nervous?"

"Not… No, just-" John shakes his head lightly, "Worried I can't be quiet."

"Hm," Charles drags John's pants down his legs, "You did well in the car."

"... Fuck," John breathes out and squirms as Charles settles between his legs, "Are you gonna-?"

"... Put my mouth on you?" Charles murmurs, "Can I?" 

"Yeah- Shit-" John presses his hand firmer to his mouth and whimpers. 

Charles' mouth is hot and soft, when it presses against him through his thin boxers. 

"Christ- I-" John moves his arms to completely cover his face, biting into his forearm to muffle himself as he focuses on Charles tongue playing with him, slick and saliva weighing down the fabric that the older man is pushing back and forth over John's nub. 

"Charles," John whispers and reaches down, grabbing Charles' hand on his thigh and squeezing it, "I'm- A-"

"Close?" Charles murmurs, moving to press his lips against John's inner thigh, "Already?"

"No- Not…" John whimpers shakily and struggles to prop himself up, looking down at the older man, "I wanna do somethin'."

"What?"

"I…" John trails off and tugs on Charles' hand, leaning down and sliding his other hand to cup the side of Charles' neck, "Can I kiss you?... Or s'that too much?"

"... It's not too much," Charles whispers and presses his lips softly to the corner of John's mouth, "You alright?"

John nods quickly and closes his eyes, pressing his mouth to Charles'.

"You sure?" Charles asks, warm on John's lips. 

"Familiar," John says hoarsely, "Kinda… I don't know… Like it though.”

“Kissing?” Charles murmurs and shuffles up, sitting himself in John’s lap moving his hands down John’s sides. 

“... Yeah,” John says, staring at Charles’ chest then quickly realizing and moving his gaze up, cheeks flaring cherry-red, “Sorry.”

“... Why?” Charles asks quietly and his warm touch slides up to John’s shoulders then down, lifting up the younger’s hands and pressing them to his stomach. 

His cock is hard, obviously, sitting heavy and hot under the fabric, there’s no way John hasn’t noticed. 

But the younger’s heated gaze is focused on his hands under Charles’ as the older man moves them up his chest, encouraging John’s hands to cup his pecs. 

A bit amused, raising a brow at John’s shyness now, as the younger tentatively brushes his thumbs sideways over Charles’ nipples. 

The older man ducks his head in to press their mouths back together and moves his hands to John’s ribs, pausing. 

“Yours too?” Charles murmurs, moving his mouth off to the side, pressing his lips along John’s jawline. 

“Shit- Yeah-” John gasps and breaks off with a groan as Charles’ hands cup his chest and mimic his own light brush over John’s nipples, “Christ.”

“Good?”

“So good,” John whispers, “Got nervous.”

“You can stop this,” Charles says softly and pulls back to look at the younger seriously, “You can tell me no.”

“I don’t want to, not… Not now, at least.”

Charles studies him for a moment then settles a little heavier in John’s lap the younger making a small sound, dropping his hands to Charles’ hips and ducking his face to press in Charles’ neck. 

“Too heavy for you?” Charles asks, just a touch of amusement in his voice. 

“Nah, s’kinda nice,” John whispers, “You’re warm.”

John tentatively moves his hands down Charles’ thighs and back up to the older man’s waist. 

“Like it,” John mumbles, “Not treatin’ me like I’m weak.”

“You aren’t.”

“I…” John swallows and nods jerkily then presses his lips to Charles’ neck, kissing lightly up the side. 

Charles hums and tilts his head, letting John have more room. 

“Can I?” Charles asks lowly as he hooks a fingertip behind the waistband of John’s boxers. 

“Over… Outside,” John whispers, “Sorry.”

“Mm,” Charles hums and slowly moves his hand to cup John through the fabric, “Like this?”

“Yeah,” John gasps, “Please?”

Charles lets out a soft sound of amusement, pressing his finger into John’s slit through the fabric. 

“Do you like begging?”

“No,” John whispers, hiding his face again, “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be.”

“Just- Can’t think,” John squirms lightly under him and squeezes Charles’ waist.

“Then don’t,” Charles says smoothly and rubs John through the damp cotton, “Don’t think.”

John breathes shakily and stares down at Charles’ hand moving between his thighs as he feels more slick leaking out of him, soaking him, making him squirm. 

“Oh fuck,” John whispers and barely holds back a whine, “Can… Can I?”

His fingers grazing the bulge in Charles’ underwear. 

“Use some of your wet for me,” Charles murmurs and John trembles, sliding his hand into his slit and dragging his fingers through the slick, “Take me out.”

As soon as John’s hand is out of his underwear Charles’ fingers are back, rubbing him firm and slow through the fabric. 

John’s hands shake as he pulls Charles underwear down and wraps his slicked fingers around the older man’s length. 

Charles groans, low and sudden and loud and John’s hips twitch forward, grinding himself on Charles’ fingers. 

“God-” John whispers and ducks his head to hide in Charles’ neck again, slowly stroking the older man’s length and watching their hands as they jerk each other off.

Charles makes another low sound and presses his mouth to John’s temple. 

John takes a moment to find a good grip, a good rhythm, the right pace and pressure and then Charles’ hips are tilting into his touch and John feels powerful, making a shaky sound. 

“Charles?” John whispers and watches intensely as a bead of pre-come forms and starts to drip down the older man’s cock. 

“Hm?”

“You… You can touch me,” John whispers, “… Under.”

“Yeah?” Charles murmurs and pulls back slightly, his free hand fitting against the edge of John’s jaw, dark eyes warm and heavy. 

He doesn’t pull John’s boxers down, just tugs the crotch to the side and slips his hand in through one leg, and John inhales sharply when Charles’ fingers touch him, nothing between the calloused pads and John’s nub. 

“Oh… Christ,” John whispers and watches Charles’ eyes study him as the older man starts to rub him again.

John realizes his hand is still on Charles’ cock and retightens his grip, watching the serious line of Charles’ mouth falter as the older man’s lips part. 

Charles leans in and presses their mouths together, easy and light as he plays with John’s nub and John strokes him, trying to find that rhythm again. 

Trying to get Charles’ fucking his fist again. 

John whines against the older man’s mouth and Charles pulls back slightly, both of them breathing heavier. 

“Close?”

“Yeah- Yeah- Charles-” John whispers and it’s pleading and begging again and Charles sits himself on John’s thighs a bit heavier again and John groans, curling in on himself as Charles rubs him faster, firmer. 

Pushing him over and John’s grip on Charles falters again before tightening, slicking down the older man’s length as his arm is tensed and he slides his fist to the base, quick and a little rough, pausing at the base as he cries out then repeating the motion. 

And Charles fucks into it, pulls his fingers out of John’s underwear and smears the slick over the head of his cock, cursing under his breath. 

He grabs John’s hand and holds it steady around his length as he comes, fingers flexing, squeezing as he guides John through milking each pulse of come out. 

“Holy shit,” John whispers and his other hand moves to Charles’ thigh, watching the come dripping down over their tangled fingers and onto the sheets between John’s thighs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slit, nub, cunt, hole used for john

Charles leans in and kisses John again, sloppy and slow and absolutely dirty and John just whines into it. 

“That okay?” Charles murmurs and his voice is thick and low and John shivers, squeezing the older man’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” John whispers and pulls back enough to look at Charles, “Yeah?”

Charles hums a low affirmative and presses his lips over John’s face and down the side of the younger’s neck, leaning into John, heavy and loose. 

John moves his arm up to Charles’ waist and holds the older man against himself as they both catch their breath. 

“We should get up,” Charles mutters but doesn’t move to and John nods. 

“Dinner’s soon,” Charles says again but it’s sleepier, slower and John just nods, pressing his cheek against Charles’ and breathing with the older man.

\--

They do make it to dinner in time, clean and put back together and mostly inconspicuous. 

John doesn’t look at Arthur, or even try to meet the older man’s eyes, sitting next to Charles instead, and not offering much to the conversation. 

He presses lips together to stop himself from smiling like a fool every time Charles settles a hand on his thigh under the table, passing him food and just-

John feels safe in a quiet, total way, next to Charles, in a fearless, fond way. 

\--

He sits in Charles lap in the dark of the basement lounge room. 

Everyone else is asleep, upstairs and he’s leaning back on Charles, laying together on one of the couches. 

“Hey… Charles?” John whispers, closing his eyes nervously. 

“Hm?” 

“Can we…?”

“… What d’you need?” Charles murmurs and his voice is low and sleepy. 

His hand rubs over John’s belly and pauses at the younger’s waistband. 

“Wanna… Feel your fingers,” John whispers, “Inside.”

“… You sure?” Charles whispers and his lips press against John’s head, then the younger’s ear, “How many?”

“Just… One, first.”

Charles’ hand slips under his boxers and John makes a shaky sound when Charles’ chest vibrates under him with a curious hum. 

“How long were waiting to ask?” Charles whispers and rubs his fingers through the slick already dripping outta John. 

“Before everyone left,” John admits and spreads his legs wider, shifting and turning to kiss the edge of Charles’ jaw. 

“You like being risky like that?” 

“You… You’re the one that made me come ‘front of Arthur and _Sean,”_ John mutters then exhales shakily when a finger presses inside.

He clenches around it and squirms and this isn’t something he normally does to himself, but even the comparison is so much.

Charles’ warm hand pressed against him, thick middle finger gently exploring. 

“Soaked,” Charles murmurs, “Just one?”

“You can- Another-” John squirms again and moves one leg up, setting his heel on the couch next to Charles’ hip. 

Another finger slips inside him, easy and John’s back arches up just a bit, pressing his face into Charles’ neck with a soft whine. 

Charles is quiet, stroking inside of John and gently moving his fingers, just getting the younger used to the sensation. 

Then he starts to pump his fingers and John’s mouth falls open. 

“A-Ah,” John bites down on a whine and clenches around the fingers, “Charles.”

“Okay?”

“Good-” John stutters and tenses when the tips of Charles’ fingers hit that tender spot deep inside him, _“Oh-”_

“Mm,” Charles shifts them, sits them up a little more and a third finger lightly nudges at the edges of John’s hole, “Like that?”

“Yeah,” John says hoarsely and looks up at the ceiling, his mouth falling open when Charles hits that spot again, firm and purposeful and a third finger starts to work in, just a little bit with each thrust of the others. 

Until John’s being stretched with thickness of Charles’ fingers and his hips are rocking with each thrust. 

The sound of slick getting louder. 

Charles’ cock is hard against his ass and John whines, rocks back against it. 

Hears the hitch in Charles’ breath and does it again, shifts to line up his ass with Charles’ cock and grinds back and forth. 

“Shit,” John whimpers and brings his hand up, biting into the meat of his thumb, murmuring, muffled, “Close.”

“What’re you thinking about?” Charles whispers and slows the pace but each thrust of his fingers is a little firmer, a little deeper. 

“You- Inside-” John whispers, “Maybe… Down here, blanket over us.”

Charles makes a rough sound and sits up more, forcing John upright in his lap, turning them to sit, facing out on the couch. 

“Like this?” Charles asks and it’s hoarse, “You wanna ride me?”

John just makes a shaky sound and Charles’ fingers pull out, soaked with slick, move up to his nub and stroke it. 

“Gonna-” John whispers and shudders through his orgasm, tensing and pulsing around nothing as Charles rubs him through it, _“Charles.”_

Charles lifts him up a bit, shoving John’s boxers down and then the older man’s cock is against his slit and John makes a shaky sound, nervous. 

“Not fucking you,” Charles mutters, one hand coming around and swiping through John’s slick, dragging it over the younger’s thighs until they’re shiny and dripping, “Press your legs together.”

 _“Oh,”_ John whispers and understands, bringing his slicked thighs together and groaning weakly, looking down at the head of Charles’ cock. 

Charles lifts him up a bit then turns them so they’re laying on their sides. 

The older man starts fucking through the slippery press of John’s thighs and John’s eyes involuntarily close. 

Charles’ length rubs against his nub with every thrust and John can’t stop the quiet, whimpering sounds he’s letting out. 

The older man’s hips press against his ass as he rocks against John and John keeps his eyes closed tight, imagining the stretch if Charles just tilted him forward and-

Charles groans in his ear then murmurs a curse, pulling John back against him tightly and John reaches down, cupping the head of Charles cock as the older man’s hips jerk and his cock spills. 

Come filling up John’s palm. 

\--

“Hey,” John whispers a few nights later as he comes into the kitchen, seeing Charles drinking a glass of water at the sink. 

“You alright?” Charles asks cautiously. 

John wonders if his eyes are red, or if he didn’t hear a certain hoarseness in his own voice. 

“No,” John says through a weak laugh. 

Coming closer. 

Charles frowns at him in concern and gestures him closer. 

John moves until he’s standing in front of Charles, waiting for something. 

A command, permission, dismissal, he doesn’t even know. 

Charles’ chest is bare, and John drops his gaze in embarrassment, a mixture of shame and guilt and self-hatred swirling in him. 

The older man studies him, slowly sipping his water and John shifts nervously. 

“You have a nightmare?” 

“Yeah,” John says hoarsely. 

“… Not your usual?”

“No it was- I-” John rubs his hands together then crosses his arms tightly, “Arthur.”

“Oh, John,” Charles says and it’s soft, a bit sad. 

John tenses and keeps his eyes on their bare feet. 

“Come lay down with me,” Charles murmurs before slipping his glass into the dishwasher and bringing a hand up to John’s shoulder. 

John nods readily and presses closer, letting Charles wrap an arm around him and lead him to the older man’s room. 

He’s urged to crawl onto Charles’ bed, the covers already turned down.   
  
Charles follows after him and immediately slings an arm over John’s waist, holding the younger close. 

“Did he hurt you?” Charles whispers, “In the dream?”

John makes a small, affirmative sound. 

Charles sighs deeply and presses against John’s back. 

“I’m sorry,” Charles murmurs, and it’s loaded. 

“Please don’t… I don’t… I’m glad, kinda,” John whispers, “How this turned out.”

Charles hand press in on his stomach and John hides his face in the older man’s pillow. 

Settling down, easy, now that he’s with Charles.

\--

Arthur looks at him funny in the morning when he comes into the kitchen for breakfast. 

Then quickly looks away.

John cautiously steps up to the counter next to Arthur after grabbing a plate with a biscuit.

"... Can you pass the butter?" John asks and he doesn't intend for it to come out so hesitant but he supposes that's just how he talks to Arthur now. 

Afraid to make the older man hate him more.

Arthur picks up the butter dish and reaches over to set it down in front of John before resuming cutting up an apple.

Something about acknowledging his request without really acknowledging _him_ twists in John's chest and he holds his breath while he quickly butters his biscuit, tempted to just leave the kitchen entirely. 

He puts the cover back on the dish and nudges it back towards Arthur with a hoarse 'thanks' but gets no response.

John takes a few steps back and feels his eyes start to burn, staring at Arthur's back. 

He pivots and beelines for his room. 

\-- 

Charles slings an arm behind his shoulders casually after dinner when they're all chatting about anything and everything and it's rushing over John's head.

Because all he can focus on is Charles' fingertips on his collarbone and Arthur's eyes searing straight through him. 

John makes a hasty excuse and ducks out into the hallway, feeling feverish as he walks along the wall, keeping one hand on the molding to steady himself. 

He doesn't hear the footsteps behind him so a hand wrapping around his upper arm scares his heart into skipping a beat. 

He's turned and sees Arthur looking at him, eyes dark and heated. 

"Where are you goin'?" Arthur murmurs and John blinks in confusion before shrugging lopsidedly. 

"My room, eventually, I guess."

"Funny," Arthur whispers, "You're goin' the wrong way."

John frowns at him, then looks around, realizes he's turned down the hall to Arthur's room.

Maybe it was instinctive, he felt overwhelmed… So his body was taking him to what used to be a place of solace.

"Oh," John rasps and tries to step back, "Sorry." 

"... Keep goin'," Arthur says flatly and lets go.

John takes a second to understand, then he slowly continues down the hall, faltering when he gets to Arthur's door. 

The older man reaches around him and opens it before crowding him inside, closing the door behind them and pinning John against it. 

John gasps shakily and starts to voice his confusion when Arthur's mouth covers his own. 

He freezes. 

As Arthur's hands wrap under his thighs and lift him up, the older man's hips nestling between his legs, pressing against him. 

The hard line of Arthur's cock against his slit. 

John starts to kiss back tentatively, his fingers gripping at Arthur's upper arms as the older man's mouth moves down to his jaw, biting and sucking. 

"Did you come?" Arthur asks lowly, "That day in the car?" 

"With- No- I didn't- I wasn't tryin' to get off on you, either, I just-"

"Not with me," Arthur whispers, "When I was drivin', watchin' you squirm in Charles' lap, seein' you lose control like that… Were you just close, or did you come?" 

"... I- I did," John says shakily and tenses when Arthur groans loudly into his neck. 

"God," Arthur mutters, "If I'd kept you on my thigh, would you have come for me too?" 

"I don't know," John whispers and gasps when Arthur grinds against him, "I- I-"

"That was your first, wasn't it?" Arthur murmurs and his fingertips dig into John's ass, "When Charles made you?"

"First?"

"First time comin' from someone else's hand…." Arthur huffs a small laugh and mumbles against John's skin, "Leg." 

John makes a whiny sound he doesn't intend to and quickly covers his mouth, turning his face away. 

"It was, wasn't it?" Arthur murmurs, "How many time he made you come since?" 

"I- Arthur-" John says shakily, "Why are you-?"

"Had half a mind to fuck you on that sink when you admitted it," Arthur whispers, "Knew you hadn't done anythin', though."

John whimpers when Arthur's cock rocks against him through his pajama pants, his legs wrapping tightly behind the older man. 

"Thought you were embarrassed," Arthur mutters, "Then you and Charles… Wasn't sure if you were playin' me or somethin'. Just doin' it for attention."

"No- I wasn't-"

"I know," Arthur whispers, "Had to see the whole picture, wasn't a con, you're just…"

Arthur trails off and grinds against John, making the younger choke on a sobbing sound and cling onto him. 

"Sensitive," Arthur grunts and ruts against him faster, John scrambling to hold on as the door creaks behind him and he cries out, louder than he intends to. 

"Shh," Arthur pins him to the door harder and one hand moves up to John's waistband, tugging it down lightly, "Shit… You ain't even wearin' anythin' under."

"I- Art-" John gasps and his legs tense, squeezing around the older man's hips as his own hips rock involuntarily, chasing the edge he's nearing, _"Close."_

"Yeah?" Arthur hums and leans back, keeping John pinned and grinding against the younger as his fingers slip under the waistband.

Sliding his thumb between them and pressing on John's nub, rubbing it firmly. 

John comes with a sob and a whimper and a shaky curse as his back arches away from the door. 

Hips jerking, grinding himself against the older man as his cunt pulses and slick soaks into his bottoms. 

Arthur groans out an approving sound, drops his head to rest on John's shoulder. 

"Damn," Arthur whispers, "Dammit." 

John whimpers again quietly and squirms through the pulsing and clenching, not sure where Arthur's intending on taking this. 

"You fucked yet?" Arthur asks hoarsely. 

"No," John admits shakily.

"God," Arthur groans and presses his cheek more firmly against John's collarbone, "I want to. Wanna work you open and… And fill you up."

John squirms harder against him, moving his hands back to Arthur's shoulders. 

"Wanna…" Arthur says shakily and grinds against John, pulling his fingers out and wrapping then around John's waist, slick smearing on the younger's skin, "Bring Charles in here… Have him help. Fuck."

Arthur curls around him and pulls him away from the door, arms crossing behind John's back. 

"Can't-" Arthur whispers, "Gonna-"

John nods jerkily and tucks his face in Arthur's neck as the older man turns them, sits John on the edge of his desk. 

"John," Arthur groans and squeezes the younger as his hips jerk, three, slow, barely controlled thrusts against John's cunt, the older man's cock twitching under the sweatpants as he comes.

“Oh- Christ,” John whispers and covers his mouth, keeping his face hidden under Arthur’s jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief mention of infertility, chest, cunt, slit, hole, nub all used for john

Arthur breathes heavy above his head then groans again, muttering curses under his breath and pulling back lightly. 

John tenses, letting his hand fall off of Arthur’s shoulders. 

His stomach rolls as he squirms on the desk and stares at the middle of Arthur’s chest, waiting. 

“Shit…” Arthur whispers, “Jesus, John.”

“What?” John asks quietly, swallowing and dropping his hands to his lap as Arthur’s fingers linger on the outsides of his thighs. 

“I didn’t-” Arthur clears his throat roughly and John looks up at the embarrassed tone, seeing Arthur looking to the side, “Didn’t mean that to end so quick.”

“... Oh.”

Arthur’s fingers flex on his thighs and the older man steps back in between John’s legs, looking down at the younger. 

“God,” Arthur breathes and presses his lips to John’s, the younger holding frozen for a moment before slowly returning the kiss, “Should’ve done this months ago.”

Pressing his lips to John’s cheek, jaw, throat. 

“Should’ve let you get off on me that day,” Arthur mutters, “Should’ve taken you on that sink, made you see how you look… Like this, eyes all dark and warm.”

John makes a thin sound and rocks his hips forward on the wood, seeking stimulation as his face grows hotter. 

“Yeah?” Arthur whispers, “Like that idea?” 

“I- I want it on the big table,” John murmurs slowly, “Both of you.”

“Jesus,” Arthur groans against John’s neck and the younger squirms again, shifting uncomfortably, “Bet it’d take both of us, to keep up with you.”

“What?” John whispers shakily. 

“Heard you before,” Arthur murmurs, “Comin’ over and over in the bath. Hearin’ the water sloshin’ and you breathin’ hard, only a lil’ rest between each time, then you’d start up again, come again, and again.”

“You-?” 

“Was standin’ there for a couple minutes,” Arthur mutters, voice thick with embarrassment, “Didn’t realize at first, was lookin’ for somethin’ in the hall closet… Realized and… Got curious.”

“Fuck,” John whispers and squirms harder, pressing his legs into Arthur’s thighs and squeezing his pantlegs, “Fuck- Arthur-”

“Knew you liked Charles… Knew you liked me-” Arthur breathes out shakily against John’s skin and his fingers move to the waistband of the pajama pants, “Think about it damn near every time I get myself off. Both of us just drivin’ you over that edge again and again.”

“I’m- _Art_ -” John whines loudly and squeezes his legs around the older man tighter, desperately trying to close them, “Hold on-”

“Shh,” Arthur murmurs, “What d’you need?” 

“... You serious?” John asks, trembling at the warmth of the backs of Arthur’s fingers grazing his belly, “Both of you?”

“If he’s game.”

“... Go get him,” John begs, unsteady and unconfident, “Please.”

Arthur pulls back and meets his eyes, his own expression shocked. 

“Now?” Arthur asks hoarsely, “Right now?”

“Yeah- Please,” John whispers, “Please, fuck- I want you in me, I want him in me- Christ, Arthur, _please_.”

Arthur stares at him silently for a long moment then clears his throat. 

“Okay… You know if he-?” Arthur backs off of him and looks at himself in the mirror briefly before looking back to John, “We just bringin’ him here to ask?”

“Yeah,” John whispers, “I don’t know- I think he might…”

“Okay,” Arthur croaks and wipes his hands off before pointing at his nightstand, “There’s… Uh, supplies- If you wanted to…”

The older man glances over him and swallows thickly before slipping out of his room, leaving John gripping the edge of his desk, white-knuckled. 

\-- 

“Charles,” Arthur murmurs from behind the younger man and waits for Charles to turn towards him then jerks his head down the hall, “John wants to talk to you.” 

Charles’ brows furrow and Arthur feels seen when the younger man’s eyes track down his body and back up, one brow lifting. 

Charles makes his excuses and follows after Arthur down the hall. 

“You two fight again?”

“Fight?” Arthur asks, turning to look at the younger man in confusion. 

Charles eyes him critically for a moment then looks ahead. 

“You really messed with his head, that day I told you to talk to him,” Charles murmurs, “He was crying for a long time.”

“What?” Arthur asks, hushed and sharp, stopping in the middle of the hallway, “Why?”

“... He told you riding in the car like that… Almost got him off,” Charles says slowly, “Right?”

“He- He started freakin’ out, embarrassed, then implied that yeah,” Arthur says, “That sittin’ on my leg…”

“He admitted that, and you pulled away- Left him,” Charles says carefully, a bit judging, “He said you thought he was gross, he thought ‘cause you pulled away...”

“No-” Arthur says quickly, “No- _God_ , I thought he… I just thought he was feelin’ guilty or embarrassed and he… I didn’t think he was ready to do _anythin_ ’ either so I left.”

“He thought you were disgusted with him,” Charles says and slowly starts walking again, “What’s wrong now?”

“... I- We-” Arthur feels his face heating and struggles as he walks just behind the younger man, “We wanted to ask you somethin’.”

_“‘We’?”_

“Charles- Look-” Arthur says, hushed as they get closer, “You been messin’ around with him, right?”

“... Right.”

“... You wanna fuck him?” Arthur asks hoarsely and Charles stops dead in his tracks.

“What is this?” Charles asks, and it’s an accusatory kind of quiet, one that isn’t usually aimed at Arthur. 

“He… We… We got a bit caught up in each other,” Arthur says slowly. 

Charles’ brows furrow slightly and the younger man studies him intensely. 

“Not- Y’all aren’t exclusive- I mean-”

“Spit it out, Arthur.”

“He wants both of us to fuck him… His first time,” Arthur whispers, a bit shaky, “Now.”

Charles’ eyes widen slightly and his brow smooths as he stares at Arthur. 

“You… You want that too?” Charles asks quietly. 

“... I do,” Arthur says hoarsely, dropping his gaze from Charles’, shifting his weight, “Wanted it maybe longer than he has.”

“... Shit,” Charles whispers and covers his mouth for a second, staring blankly at Arthur’s chest. 

“Do you?” Arthur asks slowly, seeing that Charles looks a bit cornered. 

“I...”

“... You don’t have to,” Arthur says carefully, “If this is… If you ain’t interested I can just… Tell him, and y’all can go ‘head n’-”

“He wants you, though, right?” Charles asks, “As his first. He always has.”

“... He wants both of us,” Arthur murmurs, “And… I- I’ve thought about you and him… And me, if y’all’d have me- But-”

“Hold on-” Charles whispers. 

Arthur pauses and steps back, wondering if John’s starting to worry, with how long this is taking. 

“Never been with two people-” Charles says quietly, “Together.”

“You open to it though?”

Charles’ tongue peeks out and swipes over his lower lip before he nods and starts walking towards the older man’s room again. 

They both pause in front of the door and look at each other. 

Charles nods again and Arthur opens the door. 

John turns around, standing in the middle of the room, mid-pace, one hand pressed to his mouth, his eyes red. 

“Hey,” Charles says and steps in first, moving to the younger and meeting John’s eyes, “You okay?”

“Did he-?” 

“Tell me what you want?” Charles murmurs and moves his hand to pull down John’s from picking at his lip, “Yeah.”

John looks over his shoulder as the door closes and Arthur comes up next to Charles. 

“You agreed?” 

“... Talk me through it- Talk us through it,” Charles says slowly, “What do you see happening?”

“I… I don’t know,” John whispers as he twists his hand in Charles’ and holds it close to his chest, “I kept flippin’ back and forth for months whether I wanted you or Art or-”

“You aren’t sure?” Arthur asks gently, coming up to John’s side, resting a warm hand on the younger’s waist. 

“No, that ain’t-” John makes a frustrated noise and shivers as Arthur gently pets his waist, “I had the thought of both of you, and it’s not been one or the other since. It’s been _both_.”

“Oh,” Arthur says hoarsely and looks at Charles who’s studying John intensely. 

“Is- Is that selfish?” John asks quietly, his grip on Charles’ hand faltering as he avoids both older men’s eyes, “I don’t wanna choose.”

“When I said we could stay friends, or more,” Charles says slowly, “I imagined it being exclusive to you and I.”

Arthur shifts minutely then stills as his heart hammers in his chest.

“But we never talked about it again,” Charles says and pulls his hand away from John’s grip, lifting the younger’s chin carefully, “I’m not sure what you want.”

“Long-term?” John asks hoarsely, meeting Charles’ gaze with sincerity in his own, voice getting quieter, “I don’t have a damn clue. Now? I… I want you two to fuck me. I wanna be held by both of you and…”

Arthur’s fingers dig into his waist and Charles watches him closely as his face flushes darker. 

“I want you to get me off, and I wanna feel you come inside me and I want… I want-” John swallows roughly again and jerks his head back, out of Charles’ grip, “Wanna hear you both sayin’ my name, comin’ for me.”

“Jesus,” Arthur whispers and turns his face away as his cheeks burn. 

Charles’ gaze flicks over him from his head down to his toes before the older man steps forward, again and again, forcing John to step back until his back meets Arthur’s desk. 

“Bed ain’t big enough,” Charles whispers, then looks back at Arthur who’s watching them, lingering in the middle of the room. 

Charles gestures him closer then taps John’s hip, where the waistband of his bottoms sits. 

“Off?”

John nods quickly and helps shove the flannels off, stepping out of them, biting his lip and keeping his gaze low. 

“Shit,” Arthur murmurs, patting the top of his desk, “Hop up, Johnny.”

John lifts himself onto the desk and shifts back a bit, nervously keeping his legs pressed together. 

“Hey, John?” Charles murmurs as he moves to one side of the younger, settles his hand over the top of one thigh, “You good?”

“Messy,” John mutters, “Arthur- I already got off once.”

“Oh?” Charles slides his fingers a little lower, slipping between John’s thighs and gently nudging them open, “Can I see?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” John bites out and tilts his head back, looking up at the ceiling and leaning back on his hands as he lets Charles spread his legs. 

“There you go,” Charles murmurs and rubs lightly along John’s inner thigh, “Okay?”

“Yeah,” John whispers shakily. 

Another hand settles on his other knee and John twitches in surprise, melting under the familiarity of Arthur’s touch. 

“Shirt?” Arthur asks and John hesitates.

“Y’all’s too,” John murmurs and pulls the layers off himself, leaving him fully bare, resisting the urge to curl in on himself. 

Charles expected this, shucks his shirt to the side, tossing it on Arthur’s bed and stepping closer, moving his hand up to John’s waist, rubbing his thumb over the edge of the younger’s hip bone.

“This a- A body thing?” Arthur asks, moving to John’s side after pulling off his own shirt. 

“Kinda,” John whispers then gasps as Charles gently forces his legs to part further, Charles’ fingers straying to his inner thigh. 

“When you say both…?” Charles asks quietly. 

“I dunno how, I don’t think…” John licks his lips nervously and slowly lays back on the desk, looking up the ceiling, “Both as in both of you inside me but I ain’t sure if that… If you’d fit, together.”

Arthur makes a weak sound and leans over John, pressing his lips to the younger’s lightly. 

“Like the way you think, but no, we won’t, not yet, at least,” Arthur murmurs and moves his mouth to the side of John’s neck, leaving light kisses intermixed with gentle bites. 

John whines, suddenly, arching up from the desk and Arthur straightens up, looks over to see Charles’ fingers pressing into John. 

Charles’ dark eyes meet his and a shiver goes down Arthur’s spine and he drops his gaze back to John’s tight expression. 

“You always get like this…?” Arthur asks hoarsely, “… This- This kinda responsive?”

“He does,” Charles murmurs and John weakly protests, grabbing at desk. 

“Jesus,” Arthur whispers and his expression pinches when he feels his cock twitching in interest again, come sticky in his boxers, “What have y’all been…? If- If I can ask.”

“Touchin’-” John gasps when Charles crook his fingers, “Nn- He- He fucked my thighs the other night.”

Arthur blinks down at John and swallows loudly and slowly moves his fingers to John’s belly, rubbing up to his ribs, pausing in question. 

“Yeah,” John says quietly, “Like it, s’okay.”

“Mm? You find that out with Charles?” And the words lean towards jealousy but Arthur just sounds _reverent_ , ghosting his rough fingertips over one side of John’s chest, then sliding his hand to palm the curve of it. 

“Nipples,” Charles murmurs and he’s moving one of John’s legs up and out, spreading the younger open more. 

“Fuck,” Arthur mutters and lightly pinches John’s nipple, watches as the younger’s brows furrow and John bites down on a whine, arching up into it, “Look at you.”

“Please,” John whispers, “Wait.”

“What, John?” Charles asks softly, fingers stilling inside the younger, “What do you want?”

“Close,” John squirms, “Don’t wanna…”

“Hm,” Charles hums, “No? Think it’d be better if you let me get you loose for Arthur.”

Arthur inhales sharply and looks at Charles who meets his gaze steadily. 

“… Shit,” John mutters and covers his face, “Okay, yeah.”

“Said it’d take both of us,” Arthur whispers hoarsely and Charles makes a questioning sound as he leans down and presses his lips to John’s thigh, “He- Uh… I heard him, once, just… Gettin’ off, over and over.”

Charles looks up at him with a quirked, slightly judging brow then his mouth is on John’s cunt and John’s grabbing at Arthur’s forearm and crying out softly. 

Arthur leans down and catches John’s mouth with his own, muffles the younger’s whining and begging with soft kisses, his hand moving to the other side of John’s chest, squeezing and pinching and John tenses against him, squeezing his upper arms and going still. 

For a moment, not breathing, then he’s shaking and his hips are twitching and Arthur glances down the younger’s body to see John rocking against Charles’ mouth. 

Slick shining on Charles’ face, nose, cheeks, lips.

“Jesus Christ, Charles,” Arthur whispers and straighten up a bit, rubbing John’s side soothingly as the younger comes down. 

Charles stands and looks at him, wiping off his face, reaching out and grabbing Arthur’s wrist, pulling the older man over to stand between John’s thighs. 

His hands tentatively settle on Arthur’s hips. 

“Jealous?” Charles murmurs over his shoulder and his fingers lightly play with the buttons of Arthur’s pajama pants, stilling when he feels the wetness, “… You already-?”

“Earlier,” Arthur says hoarsely. 

“… Damn,” Charles whispers quietly and it’s the first time since they got in the room that Arthur’s felt like Charles is just as lost to this as he is, “Pretty quick to be this…”

Charles gently palms his cock through the layers and Arthur groans, head falling forward. 

“John?” Charles asks, “You said… You’ve mentioned coming inside you. Did you mean-?”

“Yeah,” John says and his legs shift on either side of the older men, “Can’t… S’no point in _not_ , ‘less you don’t want to.”

“Arthur,” Charles says softly, “Up to you.”

“You gonna-” Arthur swallows roughly, shifts his weight in front of Charles, “You gonna fuck him too? After I-?”

“If he wants.”

Arthur breathes out shakily and reaches down and squeezes Charles’ hand over his cock. 

“You’re dirtier than I thought, Morgan,” Charles mutters but lets the older man manipulate his hand. 

“That mean you thought about it?” John asks quietly and Charles tenses, just a bit. 

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” Arthur bites out and pulls Charles’ hand away, squeezing it, moving it up to his waist. 

Charles pulls his hand free and moves around to John’s side, looking down at the younger. 

“Sorry,” John whispers, reaching up tentatively for Charles hand and Charles shakes his head but John notices the embarrassed air around him now, “… Why you shy?”

Charles makes a soft, unyielding sound and leans down, kissing down John’s neck and using the excuse to hide his face. 

Arthur’s hands settle on his inner thighs and John exhales shakily, squeezing Charles’ hand as he feels Arthur’s cock against his slit. 

“… Both of you, yeah?” John whispers hoarsely, “I mean it.”

Charles bites lightly at his collarbone in response and moves his free hand down to John’s slit, fingertips brushing Arthur’s cock as the older man grinds through John’s slick. 

“Charles,” Arthur says shakily, and Charles’ hand retreats, “No- _Hey-”_

And Arthur catches his hand, tugs him up until he’s forced to stand. 

“Hey,” Arthur says seriously, “You want this?”

“What?”

“Do you want me here?” Arthur asks and John squeezes Charles' other hand, “Do _you_ wanna be _here_?”

“I do,” Charles says quietly. 

Arthur watches him for a moment then looks down at John. 

“Sit up,” Arthur murmurs. 

John struggles with only one hand but he’s not willing to let go of Charles. 

Arthur pulls John off the desk. 

“Charles,” Arthur says softly, “Will you sit on the bed for me?” 

And Charles’ heart is beating crazy fast and he can’t even think of a reason not to. 

“How?” He asks quietly. 

“On the edge, here,” Arthur guides both of them over to bed, positions Charles to sit, facing out. 

Then he lowers himself to his knees, tugging on John until the younger joins him and Charles is staring, eyes flicking back and forth over the two of them. 

Arthur guides John to straddle him, the younger’s back to his chest and John looks up at Charles, moves their linked hands to Charles’ knee. 

Charles kinda feels like he’s burning, and he watches as Arthur’s hand appears between John’s thighs, watches as Arthur positions his cock against John’s cunt and John’s lips part and John leans forward and brings his other hand up and grabs at Charles’ other thigh. 

“A- _Ah_ ,” John whimpers and his head ducks and his shoulder tenses and he squeezes Charles as Arthur lowers him. 

As Arthur seats himself inside John and Charles can see John trembling, can feel it. 

Arthur looks up at him over John’s shoulder and the older man’s expression falters when John shifts, eager, rocks back against him. 

Probably clenching around him like John clenched around Charles’ fingers. 

John starts to lift and lower himself with Arthur’s help and slowly manages to look up at Charles as well. 

“W- Hh, fuck,” John whispers and digs his fingers into Charles’ thigh, “Want you both, inside, when I can.”

“Yeah?” Charles whispers. 

“Wanna-” John swallows roughly and can’t keep his eyes open when Arthur’s hips rise to meet his, “Wanna be between you… Want you between us.”

“Shit,” Charles mutters and his hips tilt just a bit, rocking, needy, “How?”

“Wanna… Wanna get somethin',” John whispers shakily, “Have you in my lap.”

Charles exhales shakily and moves their combined grip to his cock through the fabric and ruts against their tangled fingers. 

“Or fuck you,” John says, more hesitant, “While you're fuckin’ Arthur.” 

Arthur groans loudly and moves his hand to press in on John’s belly, holding the younger tightly. 

“Close,” Arthur whispers, “So close, John- _Charles_ \- I-”

“Go ahead,” Charles says and Arthur makes a weak noise, “Fill him up, make it easier for me.”

“Fuck,” Arthur whispers and presses his face into John’s hair and John gasps, a strangled sound, when Arthur’s hips jerk up into him roughly and the older man’s cock is pulsing inside him. 

“Oh my god,” John whispers and grits his teeth and clenches down around Arthur who makes another weak, whining noise, “Fuck- Charles?”

“Yeah?”

“Get down here,” John whispers and tugs on their hands, “Please? Inside me?”

Charles watches as Arthur pants and shuffles them back and he slides off the bed to kneel with his knees on either side of Arthur’s. 

And slowly works his waistband down, pulling his cock out and John makes a wanting sound. 

“Gotta let me blow you,” John says breathily, “Either of you- _Both-”_

“Lift up a bit,” Arthur murmurs and John shifts up and Arthur’s cock pops out of him wetly, and John clenches, squeezing his thighs together as Arthur holds him up. 

“You…” Charles breathes out quietly, “Are _too much.”_

“Yeah?” John asks and it’s teasing, now, not apologetic and Charles can’t hold the younger’s eyes, “Too much for you?”

And there’s the challenge. 

“Charles?” Arthur asks quietly and he’s sitting up onto his knees, moving John closer. 

Charles reaches out and takes over holding John’s hips and the younger squirms and pulls himself close in Charles’ lap, wrapping his legs behind Charles’ back. 

Arthur’s hands don’t leave John, moving up to the younger’s waist, chest, squeezing and stroking and John’s gasping and grinding down on Charles’ leaking cock. 

And Charles can feel slick and Arthur’s seed dripping onto him and bites down on a groan. 

“Arthur?” Charles whispers, “Line me up?”

Arthur curses quietly then there are fingers around his cock, guiding him into John and John curls into him, gasping. 

He’s spread wider, like this, and Charles feels deeper almost immediately. 

“Fuck,” John whispers and presses his face into Charles’ collarbone, “Please?”

“Still think you like begging,” Charles mutters then fucks up into John leaning forward a bit and Arthur’s hands move to help keep John’s hips still as Charles thrusts into the younger and John starts to protest then his mouth falls open. 

And this pace is faster, deeper, the angle better than how Arthur had them and he starts making little, helpless noises with each thrust, moving his hands up behind him and grabbing at Arthur’s thighs, propping himself up a bit, eyes closing involuntarily. 

“God,” Arthur whispers, “You _are_ too much.”

John weakly protests then bites down on a loud moan as Charles' hips shift and that same spot the older man loves to hit with his fingers is being struck over and over by the head of Charles' cock and his arms give out. 

And Arthur lets him lower down even further, until he’s practically laying back in Arthur’s lap and Charles is holding himself up over John, fucking down into the younger until John’s gone silent again and trembles against them and clamps down on Charles’ cock and feels slick and come being pushed out of him with each thrust, dripping down his ass as Charles swallows a moan and drops down onto John. 

Grabbing at the younger and grabbing at Arthur’s legs as his hips twitch and he comes, filling John up with his own spend and adding to the mess the three of them combine to make. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie)   
>  [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)   
>  [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
